carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
Carly Rae Jepsen
Carly Rae Jepsen (born November 21, 1985) is a Canadian recording artist and singer-songwriter from Mission, British Columbia. In 2007, she placed third in the fifth season of Canadian Idol, and was a part of the Canadian Idol Top 3 concert tour. Shortly after competing on Canadian Idol, she signed to Fontana and MapleMusic, and released her debut album, Tug of War, on September 30, 2008. Three years later, she released a new single, titled "Call Me Maybe", which was released by 604 Records, and was followed by the release of her debut extended play, Curiosity, on February 14, 2012. "Call Me Maybe" met with exceptional popular success, reaching #1 on both the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard] and Canadian Hot 100, with a YouTube video gaining over 200 million views. It also hit #1 in 19 other countries. Jepsen signed with Interscope Records in 2012. Her musical influences include James Taylor, Bruce Springsteen, Van Halen, Kimbra, La Roux, and Robyn. Life and career Jepsen attended Heritage Park Secondary School in Mission, British Columbia and has since performed there post-graduation. She later attended the Canadian College of Performing Arts in Victoria, BC before auditioning for Canadian Idol. After completing the Canadian Idol tour, Jepsen went back to British Columbia to focus on writing, recording and completing her band. Her demos attracted attention and she was eventually signed a joint management deal with Simkin Artist Management and Dexter Entertainment. A deal with Fontana/Maple Music quickly followed, leading Jepsen into the studio with producer/writer Ryan Stewart. 2008–11: Tug of War On June 16, 2008, Jepsen released her debut single and another single, a cover of John Denver's song "Sunshine on My Shoulders," and the only coveron her debut album. On July 21, 2008, Jepsen added two new songs from the album to her MySpace page: "Bucket" and "Heavy Lifting". In August 2008, Jepsen's MySpace page announced that the album's title would be Tug of War, and it was released on September 30, 2008. The page also mentioned two more songs that were included on the album: "Tug of War" and "Sweet Talker". The former was released as a single on iTunes on September 16, 2008, and has been receiving radio airplay on various stations across Canada. She performed the latter as her Canadian Idol''audition. A music video for "Tug of War" was released in January 2009. "Bucket", her second single, was released in May 2009, and the video for "Sour Candy", a duet with Josh Ramsay of Marianas Trench who has also help produce some of her songs including "Call Me Maybe", has also been released. All of Jepsen's music videos have been directed by Ben Knechtel. In spring 2009, she toured western Canada with Marianas Trench and Shiloh. She then went on a cross-Canada tour with Marianas Trench, The New Cities and Mission District. 2012: Commercial success: ''Curiosity and Kiss Jepsen's second album Curiosity was released on February 14, 2012. It was produced by Ryan Stewart and Kevin James Maher produced the track "Dear Julien". On the same day as the release, Justin Bieber made the announcement on the MuchMusic program New Music Live that Jepsen has been signed to School Boy Records, the label run by Justin Bieber's manager, Scooter Braun. The lead single, "Call Me Maybe", was released on September 21, 2011 and was produced by Josh Ramsay of Marianas Trench and co-written by Jepsen, Ramsay and Tavish Crowe. "Call Me Maybe" is the first song by a Canadian artist to reach the top of the digital chart since Justin Bieber's "Baby" in January 2010. It is also only the 11th song by a Canadian artist to reach No. 1 on the Digital Songs chart since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking digital download sales in 2005. The song has also peaked at number one on Billboard's Canadian Hot 100, being the fourth Canadian artist to do so, after Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend", Nikki Yanofsky's "I Believe", and the Young Artists for Haiti version of "Wavin' Flag", originally by Canadian rapper K'naan. Jepsen is currently touring on the Shout It Out World Tour. She is the opening act for the pop-rock trio Hanson. In February 2012, Jepsen visited Justin Bieber and Scooter Braun in Los Angeles, California, where she subsequently signed to School Boy Records and Interscope. Her music will still be distributed by 604 Records in Canada. On March 23, 2012, Jepsen made her first American television debut on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, performing "Call Me Maybe" (with Jared Manierka on keys), later joined by Justin Bieber. Carly was also the first Canadian Idol contestant to enter the UK charts, when “Call Me Maybe” debuted at number one. Carly played at Citywalk at Universal Studios on April 14, 2012. 400 people who paid five dollars were allowed to meet with the singer and get albums autographed by her. Jepsen, who is 26 years old, has been observed as dressing "too young" for her age, possibly in an effort either to appeal to the pre-teen demographic, or to keep a "squeaky clean" image in contrast to her scandal-ridden contemporaries. On May 20, 2012, Jepsen performed "Call Me Maybe" at the 2012 Billboard Music Awards. On May 22, 2012, she performed "Tug of War", "Curiosity", and "Call Me Maybe" at the first Q102 Springle Ball concert. On June 17, 2012, Jepsen performed "Call Me Maybe" at the 2012 MuchMusic Video Awards and later on she dueted "Wild Ones" with Flo Rida. On June 26, 2012, Jepsen's duet with Owl City, "Good Time", was released as a digital download. The song is expected to appear on both artists' upcoming albums. The song debuted at number 18 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the second top 20 hit single on the chart for both of them. The song later peaked at number 8. In early August 2012, Carly announced that her second album, Kiss, would be released on September 18, 2012. As part of promotion for the album, Carly appeared on the fifth season premiere episode of The CW primetime soap opera, 90210, and is expected to perform a never-before-heard song off the album. The episode premiered on October 8, 2012. On October 25, 2012, Carly appeared on The Late Show with David Letterman. She performed “This Kiss”. Trivia *She's from Mission, British Columbia, Canada. *She was on Canadian Idol! She placed third overall. *Her album Curiosity was released on Valentine's Day...and she announced Justin Bieber signed her the same day! *"Call Me Maybe" is the first song by a Canadian that's topped the charts since the Biebs. *She's touring with boy band Hanson right now. *She's only the 4th Canadian to reach #1 on Billboard's Canadian Hot 100. *Carly's single got even more famous with THIS video, with Justin, Selena, Ashley Tisdale, and Carlos Pena - like over 6.5 MILLION views famous. *She gets inspired by her own journals and diaires. *During the fifth season of Canadian Idol, Carly placed third, but she still ended up getting a record deal thanks to Fontana/Maple Music. *Carly gets her inspiration from things that have happened to her in her life. She owns over 60 unfinished diaries and sifts through them when she’s looking for a song idea! *In 2012 Jepsen signed to Interscope under Scotter Braun’s Schoolboy Records, which was also responsible for the sucess of rapper, Asher Roth. *Recently Justin Bieber enlisted Carly Rae Jepsen as an opening act for his 2012 BELIEVE tour. *Jepsen co-wrote “Call Me Maybe” with Tavish Crow as a folk song, but its genre was modified to a pop song following the production by Josh Ramsay. *According to CRJ, she is a homebody; she doesn’t own a television and she enjoys baking. *Carly Rae wrote the single, “Call Me Maybe” as an inspiration to act spontaneous and in the moment when feeling attracted to a random guy, as she herself has never been brave enough to do so. *Carly maintains her beautiful physique by swimming and long distance running. *Carly Rae Jepsen’s TV debut was with “Call Me Maybe” on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on March 23rd. *Carly says her dad used James Taylor’s classic soul songs to sing her to sleep as a child. *Carly Rae left her hometown to attend the Canadian College of Performing Arts in Victoria, B.C. and eventually the folk singer made her way to Vancouver, where she started an acoustic music night at a local café. *Carly and her boyfriend play chess every morning, as stated in an interview by Carly herself. *One of her celebrity crushes are Ryan Gosling. *Carly on her album, Curiosity: "Curiosity kind of happened to me. It was a song that is about this new pop direction and it was never I song that I expected I would sing, but as soon as it was done and I was at the microphone I felt it was my song. I was wondering if I could take on the new direction. I was curious about trying something new, which is really how I got the name. For me title has a double meaning." *Carly on her fans: “In the song ‘Call Me Maybe,’ the line ‘before you came into my life I missed you so bad’ was originally about a boy, but now when I sing that song I sing it for the audience because I mean it. Having all of the supporters that I do, it seems too lucky to be fair!” ''Canadian Idol'' performances Discography Studio albums *''Tug of War'' (2008) *''Kiss'' (2012) Extended plays *''Curiosity'' (2012) Singles *Call Me Maybe (2012) (#1 Billboard Hot 100) *Good Time (ft. Owl City) (#8 Billboard Hot 100) Tours Opening act *Justin Bieber – Believe Tour (North American dates) (2012) Filmography Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:People Category:Singers